Tokyo Mew Mew Version Two
by Razuiberri
Summary: New Aliens have returned from the alien's planet because the government wants the blue planet. Now Berri's and Meguro's daughter, Mikan, must lead the Original Mew's daughters in to the fight for the human race! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Episode 1

Tokyo Mew Mew Generation 2!

Episode 1

Ribbon Orange Splash!

A New Mew Generation!

A girl with orangish blonde hair lay in her bed sound asleep. Actually she was awake, just waiting with her eyes closed to give her father her excuse not to go to school… "Mikan!" Mikan's mother Berri called from the hall, "Wake up! The bus is almost here!" _Darn,_ Mikan thought as she slowly got up from her orange bed and started to put on her private school uniform, _At least I'll be able to see Sumomo after school!_ She laughed remembering her blue haired friend; she was such an airhead at times. "Mikan Mirang Tasuku!" her mother yelled again, "Come down here before I have to bounce you to school myself!" Mikan laughed, when her mother was 12; she was involved in the mew project, a project to save the earth from the aliens by infusing them with endangered species DNA. It was how she and her father, Meguro came to be closer. The other mews had families and were now retired. Mikan ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of cereal and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Bye mom!" she yelled. Her mother came out in to the kitchen as her father came up behind her and kissed her. "Ew!" she said and ran out the door. It was embarrassing how they were always lovey-dovey with each other. _Well they don't fight like Cinnamon's parents_, she thought running to the bus stop. Cinnamon Akaii was Sumomo's cousin, well sort of. Her mother Ringo Akaii was also a mew at one point. She was married to Gato before they had a big fight, then Gato moved away never seen again. She had never met Gato but saw pictures of him; Cinnamon didn't look anything like him except for the slightly pointed ears.

"Mikan-kan-kan!" a hyper voice yelled out from the bus stop down the street, it was young Caramel Fong, Pudding and Tart's daughter. She was 11, but still acted like her mother as a mew.

"Hi, Caramel!" she yelled back. The yellow bus pulled up next to the bus stop and Mikan got on. She frantically looked for an empty seat before the bus started moving.

"Mikan!" a voice rang out from the back "Sit here!" It was her neighbor, Tasuke Akayama. She quickly sat next to the brown haired boy. _He is so kawaii! _She thought looking at him. "Are you okay, Mikan?" he asked smiling at her, which made her blush hard.

"H-Hai, Tasuke" she stuttered looking down. Tasuke didn't go to her school, but the all boys school next to hers.

"Okay bye, Mikan!" he called getting off the bus and running to the door of his school. _Oops!_ She thought realizing she was the only one on the bus now. She hurried off to her class.

"Yay!" Mikan said plopping herself on her bed face down, "Three more weeks till no more school!" She smiled as a blush came over her face. _Maybe Tasuke will invite me somewhere on a date!_ She hoped so. Tasuke was pretty popular with the girls at her school. Maybe he was already dating one? The telephone rang breaking her thoughts. "Moshi, Moshi!" she said happily into the phone greeted by an excited voice.

"Hello! Mikan!" Sumomo said yelling into the receiver. It sounded like a party was going on in the back round. Mikan could only make out a couple words. "Come-to-Café-Mew-Mew". That's where she was going to go right now. "Mom?" she called. No one answered. "She must be at the store." She said running down the stairs and out the door. _I'll go anyways._

At the door of Café Mew Mew, Mikan could hear loud voices come from the inside. She pushed open the door to see Cinnamon Akaii come rushing towards her. "Mikan-oneechan!" the 10 year-old yelled loudly followed by everyone else. First was Pineapple Shirogane, Lettuce and Ryou's daughter. Her mother Lettuce had been a mew. Second was Peppermint Aizawa, Mint and Kish's daughter. Mint had also been one too. Last was Cherry, Sumomo's 6-year-old sister.

"Hello Mikan" said Pineapple relieved to have another teen to help, "Thank goodness you're here!" Mikan looked puzzled until she saw Caramel-juggling knives on a giant ball.

"Yes, its seems Sumomo here can't seem to stop Caramel." Peppermint said lazily now sitting sipping tea, just like her mother. Next to the table she sat at lay Sumomo apparently knocked out on the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are the adults!" she practically yelled and jumped out of the way as Caramel accidentally dropped a knife which barely missed her shoe. Peppermint ran her fingers through her green hair.

"Well that's the thing" she started, "We can't find our parents anywhere!" Caramel got down from the ball and walked over to Mikan.

"Well why don't we party!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, she was obviously sugar-high. Pretty soon the Café was filled with shouts even louder this time. Unfortunately they finally had to end it when Cranberry, Zakuro and Keiichiro's daughter, came down from her room and threatened to call the police.

"I guess we'll stay here tonight?" Mikan asked Pineapple. She nodded and went upstairs to get bed sheets and sleeping bags. A couple minutes later everyone was lying in a sleeping bag on the floor of Café Mew Mew talking. "This is fun!" Mikan said sleepily.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's Friday or I would never wake up tomorrow!" Sumomo said from next to her. Minutes passed and pretty soon everyone was asleep except for Mikan. Suddenly She noticed some weird red light from outside the Café.

"Nani?" She sat up. Then the light grew big and engulfed her.

Mikan opened her eyes and found she was in a sparkly, bubbly world. "Where am I?" she said in a faint tone, "I must be hallucinating…" A cat and rabbit suddenly came out of nowhere and sat in front of her. "This seems rather familiar." Mikan said trying to remember something her mom told her before. But, before she could muster the memory the cat and rabbit jumped into her body. She fainted and a glowing mark appeared on her left shoulder…

Mikan woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. "Mikan, are you okay, honey?" Berri asked smoothing her daughter's blonde hair out of her face.

"What?" she said sleepily. The blonde suddenly sat up in her bed. "Huh? I thought I was in Café Mew Mew?" Mikan said confused. Her mother gave her a strange look.

"No, honey," she said, "I found you lying on your bed last night, after your father and I came back from the café- I mean restaurant." Mikan looked at her for a second. Had she really dreamt that she went to the Café last night? But what about that strange dream? She shrugged the thought off. Just then the telephone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi" Mikan said into the orange phone.

"Mikan?" Tasuke's voice came from the receiver.

"Hai? Tasuke?" Mikan answered.

"Yeah, would you like to get an ice cream?" Tasuke said. Mikan nearly dropped the phone. _He's asking me out on a date!_ She thought smiling and jumping.

"Of coarse!" Mikan clasped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't help but sounding excited.

"Great, I'll meet you in the park at 12" he hung up the phone leaving Mikan sitting on her bed with a goofy expression on her face.

"He asked me out! He asked me out!" she yelled jumping on her bed in circles. She quickly checked her clock. _11:55!_ She thought/yelled. The orange-girl ran to her closet and started to get ready for her date. Within seconds she was dressed and already out the door. "I have to run faster!" she pumped her legs as fast as she could, but then realized she had ran past the park entrance, "Huh?"

Over the trees a dark-haired figure watches from a tree. "Now to destroy this land!" he cackled and with that he placed a jellyfish thing which jumped into a near by snake…

"Yay! I'm three minutes early" Mikan shouted and then looked around for Tasuke, "Oh, he's not here yet." Mikan spotted a tree. She ran over to it a started to climb. "Now I'll be able to see him from here." She smiled. Suddenly a voice rang out from below.

"Mikan? Where are you?" Tasuke said. Mikan tried to climb down the tree but slipped off the branch and flipped into Tasuke's arms. He grinned. Mikan blushed hard.

"Gomen," she said blushing more and more. She got out of his arms.

"No problem" he said. They started walking towards an ice-cream stand but stopped as shadow covered them. Mikan whirled around to see a giant snake ready to strike. She screamed as it struck but before it could Tasuke jumped in front of her. The snake bit him instead. Tasuke fell unconscious.

"Tasuke, Tasuke!" she screamed crying. The snake turned to bite her. "Uh," she said backing away. Suddenly words came to her head. "M-m-MEW MEW ORANGE METAMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. An orange light engulfed her as she felt her body change. The beams of light broke and Mikan or Mew Orange was in a mew costume with a pair of bunny ears and a cat tail. "What in the world!" she yelled very surprised at what was going on . She quickly examined her costume. It was orange with light peach ruffles. The mew costume was very similar to her mother's except her orange boots were high and she had a silver bell on her orange cattail. The snake-chimera anima tried to strike again but was interrupted by Mew Orange. "Orange Wand!" she yelled as an orange wand with a gold hollow heart appeared in her hand. "Yo! Monster" she yelled at the snake angrily, "How dare you hurt my Tasuke! For your evils actions I shall make you pay!" Mew Orange raised her wand. "Ribbon Orange Splash!" she called out her attack and a beam of orange engulfed the monster. The parasite flew out of the snake and a small white robot ate it. Mew Orange ran up and down extremely confused. "Myah! What's happened to me?" Suffering from the shock, the usagi collapsed in a fainted pile reverting back to normal.

Mikan woke up in a small cot that she recognized to be in the lab of Café Mew Mew. "What happened," she said in a small voice to a figure at the computer. He turned to face her. Mikan suddenly realized in was Ryou.

"Well," he said walking over to her, "You are now a mew mew."


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Plum Neko!

Sumomo saves the day

"I'm a m-Mew Mew!" Mikan stuttered, "But how? My DNA"

"Matches perfectly" Ryou interrupted, "Yes, you are a Mew Mew. Let me explain." Ryou led her over to the computer and pulled up a screen that had many pictures and words in it. "A couple of days ago Keiichiro and I discovered recent Chirema Anima, which was what you just fought, attacks all over Tokyo. And there is only one explanation…" Mikan's eyes widened.

"But Mom and the others defeated them, how?" she asked. Ryou sighed.

"I'm not sure," he started, "but since we had no choice, I injected you and the other girls with endangered species DNA." Mikan followed Ryou up the stairs and into the Café where all the adults were sitting at a table. Berri got up and ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"I'm sorry honey, we all disagreed with Ryou at first, but in the end the world is at stake- again…" her mothers voice trailed off. Mikan felt a tap on her shoulder; it was the white fluff ball robot that captured the parasite alien.

"That is the R2004, take good care of it. It has a built in alien sensor and will help all seven of you in battle." Ryou said, "Now why don't you go take a walk or something."

Mikan found herself wandering around Inohara Park in a confused daze. _Why me?_ She thought_, why couldn't it be someone else?_ Mikan wasn't bothered with the fighting monsters thing; she was worried what Tasuke say is he found out. She sat down on a bench. "What do you think R2004?" she glanced at the fluff ball, "That sounds so dull. I know I'll give you nickname…" She thought hard until, "I got it, I'll name you Taysu after Tasuke!" she said happily. _Maybe he won't find out_, her mind said. Suddenly her cell phone started to rang, it was Sumomo.

"Hello?" she said wearily in to the receiver.

"Hey, Mikan! I got the news from Ryou! How cool is it that we're Mews! nya!" an excited Sumomo answered from the phone.

"Not really Sumomo." Mikan sighed, "Hey, why are you saying nya?" She heard a couple of loud mewing noises from the other end.

"Can't help it, nya! Well don't worry, Ryou told me you were in Inohara park, I'm coming there right now! Nyaa!" she hung up.

Mikan closed her phone. She suddenly felt like something or someone was watching her. A jellyfish alien floated into the body of a carpenter ant making its body grow huge. Mikan sensed trouble and changed. "Mew Mew Orange, Metamorpho-sis!" she yelled henshining in to her Mew form. But there was no Chirema Anima in site. Suddenly Mew Orange felt herself beingg picked up and then was thrown hard against a tree by a giant ant. Mikan was hanging for her life from one of the branches. The ant moved under the branch and opened its jaws. If she let go, she would get eaten. BAM! A rock hit the side of its face leaving a large bruise. The ant turned to see who did it. It was Sumomo, not realizing what she did. "Uh, umm" she said nervously. The ant charged towards her, jaws open. But before it reached her,

"Mew Mew Plum! Metamorpho-sis!" she screamed and was surrounded by a purple light. Sumomo was in her mother's mew outfit only it was purple and a pair of short caprices replaced the poofy skirt. "Oh wow! Kawaii, nya!" she said examining her costume further and touching her black ears and tail with aw.

"Go Sumomo!" Mew Orange said cheering her friend on. The insect raised its giant foot and attempted to squash the mew but Mew Plum did a high back flip out of the way.

"Plum Rod!" she called out and a purple rod with a plum on the end appeared. She drew the rod back. "Ribbon, Plum Spire!" she yelled. The monster was struck with a bright purple spike and returned to its original size. Mew Orange flipped out of the tree and changed back to normal.

"That was amazing!" she said hugging her friend, "Come on, lets go back to Café Mew Mew!"

Back at the Café, all the daughters of the Mews were there. "Okay everyone," Ryou said, "You all know you are Mew Mews. But you need to know the DNA. So you can research." Everyone groaned. Ryou pretended not to hear. "First Mikan. Like your mother, you are infused with the Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat." He turned to Sumomo and Peppermint. "Sumomo is infused with the Black Footed Cat and Peppermint has Andean Condor DNA." He went on. "Pineapple has Grey Dolphin, Caramel has Squirrel Monkey, Cranberry has Red Wolf, and Cinnamon has Artic Penguin. The future of the world is in your hands; you must help protect the environment and the people in it. We are counting on you!"

As they left the Café, Pineapple whispered something to Sumomo and Mikan. "I have a swim meet tomorrow," she said shyly, "Could you guys come along incase _they_ show up?" Sumomo and Mikan nodded.

The next day was beautiful and clear, perfect for swimming. Sumomo and Mikan watched their friend swim gracefully through the water before the competition. _Wow!_ Mikan thought as Pineapple flipped over just like a dolphin,_ those dolphin genes come in handy, and I wish I could swim like that!_ A metal whistle blew. "Time for the competition, wish me luck!" Pineapple said then she climbed out of the pool and ran in to a crowd of people.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Aquatic Dolphin

Pineapple Takes a Stand

It was a beautiful morning at the Aowara Swimming Center. Today was the day of the swim meet. A blonde hair green eyed girl glanced nervously at her two friends, Mikan and Sumomo, cheering from the sidelines. She pulled on her green swim cap and took a cleansing breath. This was the day she would finally do well in swimming, especially now that she had dolphin genes inside her. Now she could stand out among the crowd and get popular. _He_ might even ask her out. "Pineapple!" a dreamy voice called out to her breaking her thoughts. She turned around. It was the star of the swim team, Hirogami. "H-Hiro?" she stammered looking down at the cement, "Um… Hi" Hirogami had been Pineapple's crush since the third grade. But she never had enough courage to tell him her true feelings. Most of the girls at her school loved Hirogami a lot. There were about thirteen fan clubs dedicated to the eighth grader.

"Hi! It sure is a nice day out isn't it?" he said grinning. Pineapple nodded. She was about to say something back when the coach yelled out from the boys' line.

"Hirogami! Get over here!" Hirogami sighed and walked over to the line before calling out, "By the way Pineapple, you look cute." Pineapple turned around to hide her crimson face. She walked in to the girls line and stared in to space.

"Pineapple get ready, its almost time!" The coach yelled again. Pineapple was so busy thinking about Hirogami that she didn't realize she it was almost her turn to swim. She moved forwards trying to rid the butterflies gathering in her stomach.

"Ready, Set… GO!" The referee shouted as the swimmers including Pineapple dove into the water. _All right,_ she thought under the cold water, _now is my chance to prove to Hirogami._ She emerged and sped off doing free-style down to the end of her lane. She did a twist and headed back like a blonde dart. As she got out of the water the judges gaped at her and said her time.

"5 seconds!" the crowd cheered. Pineapple looked over at Mikan and Sumomo who were shouting their made up cheers.

"That was amazing, Pineapple" Hirogami shouted and hugged her hard. Pineapple blushed and pulled him off, "Umm… Hirogami, I-" but she was cut off by a scream. A girl was sinking into the water. Without a word, Hirogami dove into the water and tried to save the girl. A tentacle wrapped around his waist pulling him away from the struggling girl. "Hirogami!" Pineapple screamed after he did not emerge. She was about to dive in when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Dad?" she said startled by her father's sudden appearance.

"Wait." He said. A tower of water came up and exploded to reveal a Chirema Anima! It looked like a frog with long tentacles. In two of the tentacles were a girl and Hirogami. The frog shot a red laser out of its eyes sending people flying and landing unconscious. "Now its, your turn, Pineapple, change!" her father shouted as one of the tentacles knocked him and Pineapple down. She got up and was about to change when the frog looked at her causing her not to move. _Its gaze must freeze people!_ She thought desperately trying to move. The tentacles grew spikes and were about to strike her when.

"Ribbon Orange Splash!"

"Ribbon Plum Spire!"

The attacks from Mew Orange and Mew Plum hit the monster reverting its mind-hold on Pineapple. Instead it looked at Mew Orange and Mew Plum. The monster raised its tentacles ready to hit the struggling superheroes but was interrupted by Pineapple.

"Mew Mew Pineapple, Metamorpho-sis!" she screamed as a bright yellow light covered her. The light cleared and there stood Mew Pineapple. "I really am a mew!" she said looking into the water. She was wearing a bright yellow two-pieced mew costume that looked like her mother's cut in half. On her head were the ribbon thingies like Mew Lettuce. She totally forgot about the Chirema Anima until the frog-squid hit her with a laser beam. She turned her head and looked at it. "Pineapple Whip!" she cried, "How dare you hurt people for no reason! For your evil actions I shall make you pay!" She swung her whip up. "Ribbon Pineapple Split!" the sharp point of the whip struck the monster hard and it split it in half. A parasite came out and the frog returned to its original size. Pineapple returned to normal to catch Hirogami. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. He had scratches all along his body and they were bleeding. Pineapple started to cry. "No, no, no, Hirogami you can't die," she bent over him. Then started to press on his chest until he started to breath again. Coughing and spluttering Hirogami woke up looked up at Pineapple and smiled. "Your okay! Hiro!" Pineapple said relived.

"Yeah, um…what happened exactly?' he said hoarsely. Pineapple thought for a second before Sumomo and Mikan stepped in, back to normal.

"Well, there was a pool malfunction and the pipe blew up." Mikan said quickly.

"The gas knocked you out" Sumomo added. Hirogami nodded before laying back down.

Pretty soon, the ambulance came and took all the injured people to the hospital to be treated. Pineapple went with Hirogami to cheer him up.

"What a happy ending!" Sumomo said tightening her dark blue pigtails, "Its too bad the meet was cancelled though. Pineapple sis awesome" The whole place was in ruins thanks to the Anima. Mikan nodded. Suddenly, something caught her eye in a nearby tree.

"I'll be right back, Sumomo," Mikan said quickly. She walked over to the tree and looked up. Almost instantly, Mikan felt pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes and realized a dark haired alien was kissing her. She pulled away.

"My name is Chocolate, I'm your enemy." He said. He flew up into the air. "By the way, thanks for the kiss, cutie." The alien said and disappeared leaving Mikan standing there with a stunned expression on his face.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Sumomo asked her friend who was abnormally still. Mikan started to spazz.

"Augh! I can't believe a gross alien kissed me!" she started to run around, "The next time I see him, he's dead!"


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Dark haired Alien

Who is Chocolate?

A blonde haired girl desperately ran as fast as she could to school. _Darn!_ She thought stopping to catch her breath; _I can't believe I missed the bus! And it's all because of that stupid alien kissing me. _Last night, Mikan had not gotten a single minute of sleep because she couldn't block out the memory of the alien kissing her. Her face flushed at the thought of it. Suddenly in the distance, a bell rang. "Noo! I'm going to be late!" she yelled dashing down the street.

Mikan sat in the math room at recess, looking out the window, watching the other girls playing outside. _I hate detention,_ she thought miserably. Mikan started to bang her head on the desk. Today was not her day at all. The teacher looked up at her and scowled.

"Miss Tasuku, banging your head on the desk will not get you anywhere," she said, "I guess I shall have to give you extra homework since you seem bored." The teacher walked over to a pile of papers, picked them up, and plopped them on Mikan's desk. "There you go, that should keep you fairly occupied."

"But, I'm fine, Shimayama-sensei!" she whined. Her teacher just shook her head and walked back to her desk. Mikan began thinking of an excuse if sensei 'accidentally' fell out the window. A loud bang came from outside the window. Mikan turned around to see Chocolate, blowing kisses at her. She stood up. "Augh! Stop it you idiot!" she yelled at him. Shimayama-sensei glared at Mikan. Mikan blushed and sat down. "Ah, um… you see there was a bird and I thought it was looking at me and-" her voice trailed off because Shimayama-sensei looked like she would explode.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," the teacher said angrily walking out the classroom door leaving Mikan alone in the room.

"Finally!" said a playful voice. Mikan whipped around ready to strike, but Chocolate grabbed her hands and held them. "Now now, Usagi-chan, play nice." He leaned in to kiss her but Mikan was too quick. She kicked him in the stomach and jumped on to the desk.

"You are going to pay for that, Mikan." Chocolate wagged his finger and pulled out a parasite. The jelly-like creature floated in to the body of a mouse on the floor. The mouse started to grow until it was ten times its size. Mikan sighed. "Taysu, go find the others" she told the white robot.

"Mew Mew Orange, metamorpho-sis!" she shouted and became Mew Orange.

"Gotcha!" Chocolate said as the Chirema Anima charged toward Mew Orange just as she finished henshining.

"Augh!" She yelled as she flew across the room and hit the blackboard. She stood up and got ready to attack but the Chirema Anima knocked her down. _He's too strong_, she thought weakly. The mouse put its foot on her to prevent her from moving. Chocolate bent down to her level. "Sorry cutie," he smirked, "I'm tired of toying with you, and so I'll have to kill you." He drew a silver knife with strange markings on it. _I'm going to die!_ Mikan thought bracing herself for the pain of the knife,_ And I never told Tasuke how I feel._ But the pain never came. Mikan opened her eyes and saw Shimayama-sensei looking right at her, the Chirema Anima, and Chocolate.

"What is going on? Who are you and you and what the heck is that!" she yelled panicking. Chocolate got up and walked over to the frightened teacher.

"Well, I guess your teacher will be the one to die, Usagi" he raised the knife to Shimayama-sensei's neck, "After all, she knows too much."

"No!" Mew Orange shouted. She hit the Chirema Anima's foot hard. It shrieked and lifted up. Mew Orange jumped and pushed her teacher out of the way. The knife, instead, got her leg and blood trickled out of the gash. Ignoring the pain, Mew Orange got up. "Orange Wand!" she yelled. She raised her wand. "How dare you hurt innocent humans," she said, "This is for that kiss! Ribbon Orange Splash!" Chocolate deflected the beam of light with his knife. The beam instead hit the Chirema Anima.

"Well, it seems things are only going to get worse" he said, "See ya, Usagi" Chocolate teleported out of the room.

"Who are you!" Shimayama-sensei shouted at Mew Orange. Mew Orange said nothing and ran out of the room and into the hallway_. I can't let Shimayama-sensei know that I'm a Mew Mew_! She thought changing back to normal_; She already thinks I'm a freak_. Mikan walked back into the classroom. The math teacher looked at her suspiciously.

"Where were you Miss Tasuku?" she said examining her to see if she was the super girl who saved her. Mikan shrugged.

"Uh... Bathroom?" she said nervously. The bell rang for lunch. Mikan immediately dashed out of the classroom before Shimayama-sensei could say anything more.

_Who is Chocolate_, she thought_, and why is he trying to take over the earth_. "It doesn't make sense," she muttered walking towards the stone stairs.

"What doesn't?" said a playful voice. It was Tasuke. Startled, Mikan jumped back.

"Tasuke, aren't you supposed to be at school?" she blushed. Tasuke grinned.

"Yeah I guess," he said, "But I wanted to know if you would come with me to the amusement park."

Mikan nodded hard. "Yes, okay!"

"Great! Meet me there on Saturday at 3!" he said. A shout came from the direction of the boy's school he went to. "Oops, I think the teacher found out I was skipping! Bye Mikan!" he ran off to the school.

"Wow," Mikan skipped all the way to the Cafeteria before jumping and cheering. _I had to fight a stupid alien and my teacher is suspicious, but Tasuke just made my day!_


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

A Day at the Amusement Park

Sadly, Love Can't Go on With Out Interruptions!

Up in space, a small ship floated around reflecting the light of the stars. Inside a cold voice rang through the air. "You have disappointed me once more, Chocolate," the voice said angrily. Chocolate hung his head in shame.

"I am sorry, master. But the Mew Mews keep getting in the way." He said, "Especially the bunny one." The voice sighed.

"If I am to once again regain myself, you must target each one individually, capture them and bring them to me." The voice instructed him and then disappeared. Chocolate got up from his bowing stance and looked out the window.

He grinned, "And I think I shall start with you, Usagi-chan"

"Wow! So beautiful!" Mikan cried peering out her window to observe the delicate flowers growing around her window. It was the first day of summer and what was even better, she had a date with Tasuke at the Amusement Park! _I know today will be perfect!_ She thought happily. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a pink top, and ran down stairs. "La, La, La, la…" she sang and danced giddily around the kitchen. Mr. Tasuku came down stairs to see his daughter acting like a lunatic.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously, "Why are you acting like that?" Mikan stopped abruptly.

"It's a boy isn't it, honey?" Berri asked her daughter popping up behind Meguro, "What's his name, where's he live, is he cute?" Meguro patted his daughter on the head.

"I'm sure it will end up like us," he said looking lovingly at his wife, "Right Sugar Bunny Boo?" Mikan ran for the door. Once they got started there would be no end in the mushiness.

"By Mom, Dad, I'm already late!" she called. _Geez, he really hasn't changed from what mom told me about when they were my age_, she thought strapping on her roller blades. She picked up her sandals and skated down the street.

_If I'm lucky there will be no Chirema Anima attacks today and I'll be able to enjoy my time with Tasuke! _

She arrived at the newly opened Amusement Park outside the gate. The morning light shone beautifully on the rides. "Hmm… Its not open yet" she murmured looking at the closed sign.

"Mikan, Mikan!" Tasuke's voice range from a near by balcony. Mikan looked up to see him jump off of it and land swiftly on the ground. "You look especially cute this morning," he yelled. Mikan blushed.

"You must have had to much sugar this morning, Tasuke" she said. Tasuke nodded.

"Alrighty then," he said, grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her towards the gate.

"Wait, its not open, Tasuke!" she said panicking. Tasuke let go of her hand and with some quick movements, climbed over the gate. She also started to climb but at the top stopped realizing how high it was.

"Come on, Mikan, jump and I'll catch you!" he yelled from below. She closed her eyes and jumped off. Before hitting the ground, Tasuke caught her and she landed gently in his arms. _How nice,_ she thought happily as he let her down on to the ground.

"Okay, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" he grabbed her hand once more and pulled her towards the distance structure.

"Did you ever realize that if this park is closed then the rides are probably not operating either?" she asked him. Tasuke turned around and grinned at her.

"Of coarse I realized that, Mikan!" he said as they arrived at the Ferris wheel. Magically a car closest to the ground opened. Tasuke pulled Mikan in. "My dad's friend works here, and I asked him if he could operate some of the rides for us" he explained. They started to rise. Mikan stared at Tasuke who was leaning out the window trying to see his house. _Tasuke is so sweet, _she thought, _He made sure I could have a good time here._ Suddenly the ride stopped abruptly at the top.

"What's going on?" she asked Tasuke who was trying to communicate to the ride operator through a walky talky.

"I don't know, he's not responding" Tasuke said. Mikan started to worry. Then a crash came from below jerking the Ferris wheel hard.

"Aaaugh!" Mikan screamed nearly falling out the window but Tasuke grabbed her hand. Mikan looked down and saw a strange creature gnawing away at the metal of the ride. She gasped as the ride leaned closer and closer to the ground.

"Its okay Mikan!" Tasuke dragged her to the top. She held on tight to him. Suddenly she saw the creature climb up in to the car. It was a jaguar Chirema Anima.

_Chocolate must of infused one the animals from the pens,_ Mikan title her head to try to find him.

"What is that thing?" Tasuke shouted above the noise of the creaking roller coaster. The jaguar angrily glared at him and with a swipe of the claw, knocked him unconscious. Mikan grabbed his hand to prevent him from falling and strapped him in to the seat so she could transform.

"Mew Mew Orange, Metamorpho-sis!" she cried changing in to Mew Orange. Suddenly the Wheel gave a massive creak and broke apart sending it straight to the ground.

"Ribbon Plum Spire!" A giant purple spike split the car in half and Mew Pineapple dove in to save Mew Orange and Tasuke before the wheel smashed into the ground.

"Are you okay, Mew Orange?" Mew Plum asked her when they were down on the ground.

"I'm fine guys," she said brushing bits on rubble of her skirt.

"But you won't be so lucky next time!" a voice called out from the control box. It was Chocolate.

"Why are you always trying to ruin everything!" Mew Orange yelled at him.

"Mikan who is he?" Mew Plum whispered to her friend. Chocolate grinned at the purple Mew Mew. He floated over there heads.

"I'm Chocolate a controller of the Chirema Animas!" he swooped down and kissed Mew Plum, "And I like you better than her." He pointed to Mew Orange. He then quickly teleported behind Mew Orange, dodging a powerful kick by Mew Plum.

"How dare you!" Mew Plum yelled disgusted.

"I was supposed to be capturing Usagi-chan, but your more cuter!" he grabbed Mew Plum around the waist and lifted her up in to the air, "Go jaguar Anima, get them!" he summoned the Chirema Anima to his side.

"Ready Mew Pineapple?" Mew Orange asked her friend. Mew Pineapple summoned her whip.

"Ready!" she replied as the Chirema Anima charged towards them.

"Ribbon Orange Splash!"

"Ribbon Pineapple Split!"

The attacks combined and hit the monster full on. It disappeared leaving an unconscious jaguar cub lying on the ground. Mew Orange picked it up and placed it gently back in his pen. But what they had to worry about now was Chocolate carrying a struggling Mew Plum higher in to the air.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I don't think so, cutie." Chocolate said playfully, "The Savior needs your energy to destroy the earth, eventually your friends will have the same fate.

"Not so fast, Chocolate!" Mew Pineapple and Mew Orange cried.

"Ribbon Pineapple Split!" Mew Pineapple swung her whip at Chocolate knocking Mew Plum out of his arms.

"Ribbon Orange Splash!" The beam of orange hit him full on forming small cuts on his face. Chocolate cursed angrily as they started to bleed.

"You shall pay for that, Mew Mews!" he shouted teleporting away.

The three floated back on to the ground. "Geez, what a jerk" Sumomo huffed angrily. Mikan walked over to Tasuke and bent over him. One of her bunny ears touched his nose. Tasuke's eyes opened.

"Mikan? Why are you?" He started. Mew Orange gasped.

"Er… I'm not Mikan I'm Mew Orange, defender of justice!" She then turned around and ran off.

_He knows, I'm sure he knows!_ Mikan jumped into a tree and detransformed. She put her head between her legs, _What now?_


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

The Elegant Condor

Peppermint's Interesting Ballet Recital

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…" Ten girls recited together in perfect formation doing plies. At the head was Peppermint Aizawa, carefully balancing as she bended her knees moving up and down. Her dance instructor, Mademoiselle Genevieve, watched them carefully then clapped her hands.

"Very nice, girls" she exclaimed and beckoned them to listen. "Now" she began, "It is time for the girls that are interested in the role of the Swan Princess to show their routines." Peppermint nodded. The Aonori Ballet Academy was having its 10th annual recital. This year, it was Swan Lake. She was determined to get the lead role of the Swan Princess and had spent the last couple weeks carefully preparing for the auditions. Now that she had Condor genes inside her, she was sure that she could get the part. "Peppermint Aizawa, you are first" the teacher called. Peppermint walked out of the line of girls. "You may begin," Mademoiselle Genevieve said turning the stereo on. Peppermint waited for her part in the piece and instantly sprung into action. She began doing a triple pirouette as the music was fast and jumped into a complicated arobasc. The girls gasped at Peppermints performance as she did several turns and landed in a split. The room was filled with cheers from the line. Peppermint got up and bowed enjoying the attention. After several more performances, the decision was determined. "Peppermint, you will be our Swan Princess!" Mademoiselle Genevieve said proudly looking at her star dancer.

Later, Peppermint was riding home in her limo next to her mother, Mint. "How was your lesson, honey?" Mint asked her green haired daughter who was staring out the window. Peppermint turned toward her mother.

"It was good," she said, "I got the head role for next weeks, recital." Mint smiled at her.

"I'm very proud at you, darling" she said and patted her daughter on the head, "One day, you shall become as good of a ballerina as I was, touring countries and all that." Peppermint nodded at her mother who was once a famous ballerina. They arrived at the mansion. Peppermint ran up to her room and walked to the window. She hadn't talked that much since she found out she was a mew mew. It was odd knowing that you had great power inside you but couldn't use it until the time was right. _I wonder when it will be my turn to transform,_ she thought. She suddenly thought she saw a strange shape in the sky, a space ship maybe? She shook her head, got in to her bed, and fell asleep waiting for the next day.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, please follow me." Mikan said to a couple at the door. She led them to their seats. Once they were seated she walked back to the door to seat more people who came. She sighed. _I am still afraid that Tasuke knows I'm a mew mew, _she thought staring in to space, _It's been almost a week and I haven't seen him once. _

"Mikan!" Peppermint yelled from a table breaking Mikan's thoughts, " Don't you realize there are still more people to be seated?" Mikan nodded sadly and trudged off to greet them. Peppermint looked at her strangely. _Usually she's so happy and energetic, _Peppermint thought, _it must have something to do with Tasuke, she hasn't mentioned him in a while. _Finally on their lunch break, Peppermint confronted Mikan. "Mikan, what's wrong with you?" she said abruptly. Mikan looked startled then sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you," she said to her and told Peppermint about how she thought Tasuke now knows she is a mew mew. Peppermint laughed.

"That doesn't mean anything." She said, "I think you are being stupid" Mikan shot her a glare. The bird-girl took Mikan's hand and put something in it. "Here, invite Tasuke to my recital tomorrow." She got up and walked out of the dressing room, "I'm sure he will enjoy it." Mikan looked at the two tickets. _I'm not sure if Peppermint was trying to be nice to me or not, _she thought, _Hm… maybe this might work._

When Mikan got home, she immediately ran up to her room to call Tasuke. "Maybe he doesn't think I'm a mew mew" she thought climbing the stairs, "Peppermint's right I have been worrying to much" She picked up her phone once she reached her room and dialed Tasuke's number. After a couple of seconds she heard Tasuke answer the voice.

"Hello, Akayama residence" he said. Mikan froze then took a deep breath.

"H-hi, Tasuke" she said in to the phone.

"Mikan!" he said happily, "I have heard from you in ages!" She blushed.

"It has only been one week, Tasuke" she said, "Anyways I wanted to know if you would come with me to my friend Peppermint's recital tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Mikan! I'll pick you up at 5!" then he hung up. Mikan smiled.

"That's good, he didn't mention anything about me being a mew mew," she said to herself, "Maybe he doesn't know!"

In the deep space sky an alien floated outside his space ship. "My little Plum-kitty" he said, "You'd better pick someone soon, or I'll have to attack you." He grinned mischievously looking at a ballet recital ticket. "Starring Peppermint Aizawa, eh?" he said thinking, "Your friend will be my next target then, and I know just where to start." Then he vanished.

"Where did I put that comb?" Mikan said dashing around her room. It was the night of the recital and Mikan had already spent three hours preparing for it. Everyone was going to be there and she had to look nice. Finally after brushing her hair and putting on her white gown, she waited outside for Tasuke to show up. Within five minutes, a black limo pulled into her drive way. "Eh?" she said walking towards it. One of the doors opened and Tasuke jumped out wearing a white tux.

"Come on, Mikan" he said pulling her into the limo. Suddenly everyone jumped out at her.

"Surprise!" they all cried. All the mew mew's children were there, wearing beautiful gowns too.

"I don't understand?" she said confused. Sumomo smiled.

"It was all your boyfriend's idea to have everyone surprise you" Sumomo said. Mikan blushed. "Wait a minute" Mikan said blushing more, "He's not my boyfriend!" Everyone laughed. Tasuke closed the door and they drove off.

After 10 minutes, they reached the Tokyo Theater where the recital was being held. Everyone got out and walked in. "Wow!" Mikan said looking around, there were so many people in there and they were all wearing fancy dresses. Peppermint ran off behind the stage to get ready for the performance. Everyone else found seats close to the stage.

"This sure is a nice theater" Pineapple said in awe, "I feel so small compared to this place" Mikan turned to Tasuke to tell him something but the lights dimmed. It was starting.

"Thank you for coming to the Aonori Ballet Academy's 10th dance recital, we hope you enjoy the show" a French voice rang out on an intercom. A beautiful piece of music started to play as Peppermint dressed as a beautiful princess came out followed by a line of girls. They started to dance. On the catwalk above the stage, Chocolate appeared carrying two parasites. He looked to his left and saw two mechanics working on a piece of equipment. "Just what I need" he said and drained their souls leaving him with two dark crystals. "Not pure enough," he said but infused the crystals with the parasites anyways forming two rynocerouses. On the stage below Peppermint danced with all her heart. The people from the royal ballet academy sat in front carefully taken noted on the green haired dancer. Suddenly a loud smash was heard and all the lights burst leaving everyone in darkness. A spotlight appeared and with it Chocolate. He turned to the audience. "Sorry, but your show has just been cancelled!" and with that he summoned his two rynocerous Chirema Animas. Everyone in the audience screamed as the Chirema Animas started to crash against the walls. All was chaos. Now that there was a distraction, Chocolate saw his chance. He flew over to Peppermint and grabbed her by the hand. She struggled as she was lifted into the air. "You are coming with me!" he said and tightened his grip. Sumomo, Pineapple, and Mikan stood up. "Not so fast" he shouted and with a sweep of his hand, turned on the lights. Now the mew mews couldn't transform in front of this large crowd of people. It was all up to Peppermint who was being held at the top of the stage. "Go on mews, transform!" Chocolate yelled. Peppermint glared at him and bit his hand. Chocolate yelled with pain and threw her off the side. Peppermint felt words come in to her head as she fell and knew it was time.

"Mew Mew Peppermint, metamorphosis!" she screamed. A bright blue light covered her and stopped her fall. She felt her body change. The light cleared leaving Peppermint standing there as Mew Peppermint. She felt her back realizing she had wings and a tail. Her teal mew costume was her mother's except with longer boots. Her hair was now green and teal striped and her eyes were also teal. She flew up to the top of the stage. "Peppermint Staff!" She called as a beautiful staff appeared in her hand with a giant Peppermint on the top. The Chirema Animas stopped their attack to stare at her. "How dare you ruin such a nice performance!" she said angrily to them, "For your evil actions I shall make you pay! Ribbon Peppermint CRASH!" The ground shook beneath the Chirema Anima and a giant crevice appeared. They fell in leaving two crystals and two parasites behind. The crystals returned to their owners and Taysu gobbled the parasites up. Chocolate, realizing he had been defeated teleported away.

After all the commotion, the show had to be cancelled because the lighting wasn't operating right. "Was that girl Mew Mew? She looked cool!" Tasuke said to Mikan when they were riding back in the limo. Mikan grinned, "I don't know, Tasuke." Maybe if Tasuke knew she was a Mew Mew he wouldn't care. Mikan shook her head. _Sorry Tasuke, I'm just not ready yet, _she thought staring happily in to his eyes. Everything had turned out good. Even thought the show was cancelled, The Royal Ballet Company had enjoyed Peppermint's performance and insisted she join. Peppermint obviously accepted.

Up on the top of a building, Chocolate overlooked the city. "Defeated again, eh Chocolate?" came a voice from behind. Chocolate turned around to see two other aliens behind him.

"Champagne, Pepper" he said angrily. The younger alien, Pepper, laughed and then swooped down towards him.

"The savior told you that consequences would follow if you failed again." He said. Champagne nodded.

"Yes, and now you are under house arrest, I'd get back to the ship if I were you, Chocolate," he said solemnly. Chocolate glared at both of them then disappeared. Champagne looked out over Tokyo. "Soon, this planet will fall," he said into the dark sky.


	7. Episode 7

For the record: All characters and concepts of Tokyo Mew Mew belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. All OC's mentioned in this fan fiction are the property of me, Razuiberri Akayama.

Episode 7

Road Trip to the Beach

The Trouble with Five-Hour Traffic

"Neko, neko, neko, neko!" A small red head swayed back and forth in her seat singing her favorite word. Unfortunately the two girls next to her, Caramel and Cinnamon, were doing the same thing filling the car with shrieks and chaos. In the front, Mikan, Tasuke, and Sumomo sat bored out of their minds waiting when they would finally reached the beach.

"Urg…" Sumomo put a towel on to her head and sank lower. They had been driving for almost three minutes and were already ready to go home. What idiot thought of putting those three in the same place? Mikan gave her father an annoyed look and growled.

"Cheer up, Mikan" Tasuke put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. A blushed formed over her face and she closed her eyes to savor the moment. She was pretty happy that Tasuke decided to come along. It made the whole car trip easier.

Over the trail of the mew's cars, hovered the three aliens, Chocolate, Pepper and Champagne. Chocolate held in his hand a parasite alien, which he continuously tossed up and down. He glanced over to Champagne who was looking at the cars.

"Champagne, why are we waiting? I say we attack now!" Chocolate huffed with impatience. Champagne gave his teammate a cold stare that shut him up instantly.

"Be quiet, you weren't supposed to come anyways" The blonde haired alien turned his attention a couple miles down the road where major traffic was brewing. He smirked.

"Would you shut up!" Sumomo yelled at her little sister. She had endured fifty more minutes of the hyper ones and couldn't take it anymore. Cherry stopped singing and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Meanie!" she wailed and pounded her fists against the back of the seat.

"Everyone, calm down please" Meguro turned his head to the back, "We're stuck in a traffic jam, it may be a couple hours before we start move again," Sumomo once again put a towel over her head to block out the shrieks from Cherry. She gave aloud sigh. Mikan turned to Tasuke to chat.

"A traffic jam? What if we get stranded here?" Mikan rubbed her head in displeasure.

"That would be fun! Maybe there's some nice hills around here, I brought my skateboard!" Tasuke said excitedly. Mikan smiled at her crush and then got an idea.

"Mom, Can we go out there?" Mikan pointed out the window where other people were climbing out of their cars; some even sunbathing. Berri nodded.

"Sure, but be careful"

Sumomo immediately grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her out of the car. Cinnamon, Caramel, Mikan and Tasuke followed. Outside, thousands of cars were lined up like a giant parking lot.

"Hey look a nice hill" Tasuke dragged Mikan towards it leaving Sumomo and the others to go find Peppermint, Pineapple and Cranberry in the other cars. At the tippy top of the hill was a large elm tree. Through it branches, Mikan saw many squirrels shuffling around on the wood.

"You stay here, I'm going to go back to the car and get my skateboard" Tasuke said and turned around to go down the hill. Mikan nodded and watched him go. She sat down under the tree and leaned back, enjoying the shade. Slowly she closed her eyes and relaxed. Before she knew it, Mikan had drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, I brought my skateboard, maybe we can go down together…" Tasuke voice trailed off as he saw Mikan's sleeping figure under the tree. He took a seat next to her. Absentmindly, Mikan's head slowly fell on to Tasuke's shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head on hers.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from a couple yards away. Mikan sat up quickly which caused her to bang her head on Tasuke's. "Sorry" she moaned rubbing her sore spot then turning her head in the direction of the noise.

A giant cockroach rose up from line of cars. It had large red eyes and spikes for its legs.

"What's going on?" Tasuke yelled and the saw the cockroach, "Its one of those alien things" The Kirema Anima slashed a near by cars to bits and pieces. Fearing they could be next; Tasuke grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her down the hill.

"Augh!" Mikan screamed as a piece of rubble came flying towards her. Tasuke jumped in front of her. She braced herself for the pain but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Tasuke lying unconscious on the ground. _Great_, she gritted her teeth with anger.

"Mikan!" Sumomo called and ran towards her followed by Pineapple and Peppermint, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Tasuke's not, we have to transform!" She informed the group. They nodded.

"Lets go!"

"Mew Mew Orange, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Plum, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pineapple, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Peppermint, metamorphosis!"

The four girls henshined into their super heroine forms.

"Alright, now that we're hear, lets defeat this thing!" Mikan yelled, "For the sake of the wor-" She was cut off.

"Mew Mew Cranberry, metamorphosis!" A purple-red light surrounded Zakuro's daughter. It finally faded leaving Mew Cranberry in her mother's outfit only more reddish.

"Oneesama, you look amazing!" Peppermint cried in awe at Cranberry's outfit. Mikan smiled.

"Alright another partner!" Mew Plum cheered.

"Nice of you to join us ladies!" Chocolate's voice came from above them followed by two knew partners. "And as a surprise, I brought some friends!" Champagne came up behind him and whacked Chocolate out of the way.

"Stupid," he flashed the mews in front of him a cold glare, "My name is Champagne, unlike Chocolate here, I don't flaunt over the enemy. Wind Current!" Out of his two swords he summoned a cylinder of wind and threw it at the mews. It knocked them on to the ground.

"Hey, I don't flaunt over them!" Chocolate said to Champagne, "Except maybe Sumomo"

Mew Plum made a face of disgust, got up and turned towards Mikan.

"We need to stop that Kirema Anima, let's worry about the aliens later" Mikan and the others ran over to where the cockroach was causing destruction.

"For something that supposed to be small, you're pretty fat!" Mew Peppermint yelled and then wished she didn't. The monster suddenly came charging towards her. She didn't have anytime to summon her weapon.

"Cranberry Boomerang!" Mew Cranberry summoned her weapon to her hand, "Ribbon Cranberry Sonic!" The boomerang sped towards the enemy so fast; it became a blinding violet light. As it reached the Kirema Anima it exploded, knocking it backwards.

"Ribbon Orange Splash!"

"Ribbon Plum Spire!"

"Ribbon Pineapple Split!"

"Ribbon Peppermint Crash!"

The attacks combined and with silver burst of light the cockroach was reduced to its regular size.

"You may have defeated our pet, but not us!" Chocolate smirked, "Fire twist!" With his spear he unleashed a massive jet of fire.

"Shut up! Ribbon Plum Spire!" The spike from Mew Plum's attack rose up and blocked the fire.

"Come on, lets gets out of here" Pepper, who had grown tired of watching his partners being defeated teleported off.

"I'm with Pepper," Chocolate grabbed Champagne's arm and teleported too. Mew Orange watched them go, but then she remembered something.

"Oh no! I forgot Tasuke!" Mew Orange scampered off to where he lay. She bent over him to examine his cuts. Tasuke's eyes opened. Mew Orange smiled. "Good your okay,"

She got up.

"Wait!" Tasuke called as she was about to leave, "Who are you really?" Mew Orange turned back and sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough" She then ran off, jumped behind a car and detransformed. Trying not to make it seem like she was Mew Orange, Mikan carefully took a new route over to Tasuke.

"Oh no, Tasuke are okay?" Mikan helped him up. Tasuke grinned.

"I'm fine, but your not going to believe what happened…" He started to tell her about the orange bunny girl that rescued him as they walked back to the car.

"Bad news, guys" Meguro told the group as everyone got back in to the car, "We're going to have to stay here over night, since the road crew hasn't started to cleanup the rubble yet." Mikan shrugged.

"Oh well, Hey Tasuke you haven't gone down that hill yet" Tasuke picked up his skateboard.

"That's right, come on!" he grabbed her hand once more and dragged her up the hill. _Oh well_, Mikan thought, _Traffic has no meaning as long as I'm with Tasuke!_


End file.
